random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Howze Parteh 2
AHHHHHH bAK at tha hoze, bawser jr was cooking fewdz. "ITS CRIMAH!!!!!! YAY1" "nu it ant bowsr" sadi pinkie ie. HE startd 2 sing. "We wizh u a mary chrizmaz, I dont know what 2 do, and i m going 2 poop" den he farted as loud az angry grandpa. "nasty." said pikachui, who waz on tha couch. "my nose, it burnz!!!!11" sanic screamd, as he ws next 2 hem. screwky, who waz next 2 peeka, lookd at them. Mittns, got up 2 jr. "AWKSXHFNSJN!!!!11 U SOY CUTE!! LEMME, rub ur belly!!!!11!!>" she gat up, pikd hem up, and gave the center of jr a good pat. "oh shaq, I think heur tha soundz of satan inside the gut of thiz adorable dino." Den hiz bely growl 4 realz diz time!!. "oh-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!111111" it happes agen, did time, enuf too make bluestar notice. Den bawser com in tha howze. "dam bawser, u az HAWT as screwy!!!!!!!!!!!hahaaaaaaa!!" bluestar said "I'm the turtle with too much hate , wheres the red guy?" he ask. "Not here." said sonic. "wait, screwky, ur hot." bluestar continued. Sonic stood up in his seat. "Here we go again..." Bluestar rubbd agest him. "just look at that bely!!!1" she swooned. "p-pika, I think she's in love even mor den be4." sanic wispered. pewp on uh stik!! Blooster hugged hem tightly, rubbn hur hed allover hem. "Sonik!, is this going 2 get worse?" pika askd. "probably" he ansered. in tha kiten, mittns and jr finishing whatever dey were makin. they put it on tha table, and scrookz and bloo got up. Dey loked at the cookd unikitty that mittens caut after making hur triggered. screwky rubbed his now growlng belly. Bluestar twitched slitly with glee at the noise it made, and was exited that she got 2 see him do that. but turned around and saw pinkie pie broke codeyz ken doll in half. "sht erp, its a DOLL!!!1111" "i luved hem." he sed, shaking a bit. "kill ur self." pinky said. Den all tha strawz broke, he ran around tha house like taz on crack untill pinkie got terraz gun and shot em ded. "what do we do wit diz dead turtle thing?" "eat it" sad mitens. "Kay." pinky put hem in tha oven. "kan i et diz?" "nu, scrooky, nawt yet." sad pinkie. all pinky pie did waz make scroowyz bely growl harder, and bluester happeir. To avovyoid spazzng leik a fangurl, she ran 2 tha kitchn. "Mittens!!1 when we eat?! I hungery!" jr said, holding his growlng stomach. "If i had pants, dey would b of" the grey cat muttrd. "what was that, bluestar?" said mittens. "nothing." she said. "If I can not escap, den I must go 2 tha bed room." she went up to the room with a postr of a gurl on the wall. she settled down on the bed, the smell of some sort of cooked meat, somehow made what was going on make less sense 2 her. nom "wait, wat is happing down there?" she peekd to see what they were doing, they were eating. blue returnd to the bed room. "It seems like bil haz left, scrooks, did not get to have any, as they ate it to fast, and pika looked scared. then bloostr hed someting, then she saw pikachu come in. "I dont think i can handle dem." he said, now next 2 tha bed. "why nawt?" bluester askd. "U hear that?" he wisprd. "hear wat?" "that sound." blue took a look around the room, when she did hear bear like soundz. scrooky came in tha room, looking sad. "oh, you again." sed pikachu. "we need to find a way to lock this door."he wispered to hur. "du u have any of dat fewd?" he ask. "no, we do not." pika sead. Pika jumped, hitting the lamp. "what was that?!" he ran down the stairs to find out. He screamed at the site of pinkie pi, whos mane was somehow how curled anymore, dancing on top of the table with a saw, but calmed down when he saw that she was cutting meat. The other 2came downsters 2.. "Anybody want this inside thier gut?" pinke asked. "me!!" scrooky said, he ran over to the table. "I need some proof." she said. "I must put a speaker to ur middle part, to check." She ran outside, probly 2 better buy, and got a speaker and mic. "Here we go, this will be fun!" she set the speaker up, much to bluestars joy, put it next to her. "hey Sanic, could u put this on scrookz belly 4 me?" "Okay..I guess." he said, he took the mic, and stopped near him. "Uh, where does this go, I do not know if where this red mark is the place, or if this black straw like part is." "Its the black part, Sanik!" pinkie told hem. "Ok, pls dont be too loud. Sanik said as he placed the mic on hem. "I could go 4 a piece of dat meat, pinkie pie." he said. Den, sanic was a bit weirded out by weird bear like sounds coming out of the dark grey straw on the polygon monster. "Yup, u can eat some!" pinkie says to him. He goes to the table, and eats the nerdy turtle with everyon else exapt 4 pikachu, who was too freaked out to join. Sonic walked ovR to tha table. "Ok, this hast to taste good, Ive never had this before.." he tried a bit of the now cut up meal. "Wait, this is pretty good. It tastes like a pot roast, weird." Bluestar and pika came down for a closer lok at it. Blue sat down and ate, while Pika was still scared. "Pikachu! This is SOOO good, you have to try it!!" Said scrooky, who hadn't eaten anything all day. "Okay, I guess Im supporst to just grab out a chunk of this guy, who pinkie did not prepear properly. She didn't remove the insides, cooked this thing with its outfit still on, and the bullet from pinkie pie shooting him, was not removed, may be inside of someone." He shrugged. "But I guess its the taste that matters........wait what the f-" Pikachu caut glimse of bluestar and bowser jr fighting on each side of a long piece of meat, terra taking the creatures eye out, and chewing it up like it was something good, bowser vomiting unikitty chunks onto the floor before dining with the others, mittens finishing her part, and throwing the ken doll out tha window, bluestar rubbing screwys now somehow distended belly with a "happy" look on her face, and sonic getting more wine. He slowly walked over to the table. "I guess i'll try a piece of the side of him." he bit the hunk off. "hey, this is......good? It tastes like pork" Pikachu walked to a full, and tired screwy. "Uh, hey screwy, are you up 4 candy?" he asked. He lifted his head from the table and faced the yellow pokemon , his somehow fattened gut made a weird noise, while shaking a bit, clearly making Bluestar happy, than he belched in pikaz face. Bowsa got up and dumped the remains into his mouth. "At least the table is clear now" said sonic. Pinkie got up on the table. "Now, i shal say things that start width el...........lol, lag, luddy, lugee, luggy, let me pley tha game , lel we ate a koopa, keking memez, yee, ludnut mc cooper." she said. "uh, the last one....??" "Luddy is gr8, pika!" she say. "I think u had 2 much wine, pinkie." said pika. dEn a turtel liek creTyre burzt in tha door. "Luddie Mc coopah!!!!" "Uh, what is that." asked sanic, who had never seen such weirdness like that. Jr, and bowza left da hose. "Okay, anybody up for....." pinkie was going to say more, but then an orange haired twoleg, with eyes that looked like blue lcd screens , an overall cute face, and a nice blue outfit, came in. She turned her head to look. "deserts......." she continued, looking to the side, blushing a bit. "P-Pinkie, are you in love?"sanic asked, just wondering. "n-no!!!" she said, jolting up a bit. "more important, what happened to that luggy thing?" he aksed pik a. "dont know" he told hem. pinkie got up from her seat and dashed over to where the twoleg was in the living room. pinki in luuuuuvv "heyy nerdi, u liek me?" how u know my name?" he say. "i guessd it" Sonic leaned over to Pikachu. "Pika, do you think they will stay" he asked. "I don't know, sonic, I hope they do not" Bluestar got up, and sat next to pinkie and her, new "friend", and mittens got some wine. "hey guyz, i hav wine!" she said, pouring some into some solo cups. "Here ya go" she said, putting all 8 on one big plate. "enjoy, while we watch more tv!!"Mittens turned the tv on, the channel aired all sorts of programs from other places. pinkie watched as an old guy was smashing up his kitchen. "wow this is pretty cool, nerdy!! Wat do you think?" she asked. "Its pretty funny, I have never seen this before" he said, in a thick accent that sounded like if mario and grade a fused. A few minutes later, the image became distorted, and pinkie was staring at her hooves, as they were making colored trails when the moved. "mittens, what is in this wine?" she asked. "oh, weed, and lsd!" "oh god" thought sonic, shocked, and scared, "thank goodness i didn't touch my glass yet" He got up and peeked as Pinkie twitched a bit, saying random things. "Oh, you have to help me, nerdy, your the hottest, with your fluffy hair, computer screen eyes, and weird voice." Pika got up from the 2 chair table he was with sonic, and went to the living room."Wait, pinkie, you find nerdy.....hot?!" "Y-Yes I d-do, pinkachu chu." she murmured, leaning on nerdy, nuzzling him, while giving him a belly rub. Bluestar got up, and looked. "Oh yeah, you give nerdy's belly a good rub, pink..horse!" she cheered. "aw yeeeeaaaahhh!!" pinke cried. terra and scrookz got up from the dining table, and sonic and pika got up from the 2 chairs in the kitchen. pika sat on 1 of 2 mini chairs next to the loveseat pinkie, nerd, and blue star were. sonic went to the one on the right side. MitZ ran over and lay on the table, scrookz was on the right side of the table. "netty, please, u have to drink some. He got up and chugged it all. "holy rick, that isn't good for the middle of me. " He looked around the living room, and sat straight, with a scared look on his face, he didn't mean to, but held on to pinkie pie, looking into her eyes . Pinkie felt luckier than she'd ever felt that day. "Ahhhh, finally, nerdy hugged me, i can die happy now." she slurred, her head tilted to the side, with a smirk, and half open eyes. "Wh-who else will come here, Blue?" pinkie asked,still all drowzy. "Oh, tobey, and darren!" Then Pika heard the for some reason unlocked door, open up. "more people?!" He cried, worried. "Soooooo, this is the place? Edgetopia A cute, again yellow haired twoleg said to a, brown haired, tall, fat and creepy looking one. The yellow one sat next to Bluestar, giving her 2 nerds to cuddle, and the brown one went next to scrook. "what is on Tv?" Darren asked. "That, I don't know, It's just programs from other places. This one is called SML." Sonic told him. "Okay....um can you go somewhere else, little hexagon?" "Why should I move, twoleg?" "Because I don't like you." doren sed, calmly, trying not to look at him. "no, I will not move!" scrook sed to hem. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to make you." He whispered. "How? What are you going to do, cook me up and serve me to the other guy?" "I think that's what I'll do." "Warning, things are going to get ugly." Darren grabbed the polygonal robot and shoved him into the oven while Pikachu and Sonic screamed in horror. "Rest in pepperoni, young bot!". He laughed, while turning the stove on the highest level possible, but he reopened it, lit a match and tossed it in too. "SONIC!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!! WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES FREAKING OUT?!" He screamed. "I DON'T KNOW, PIKA!!" Sonic cried. Darren stood next to the oven, legs crossed, holding on to the handle making a smug face, as he was proud of what he did, which could rival terrance in terms of pure evil. "jeez, not even I would do something so brutal." terrance himself said. "speaking of brutal, I'm leaving, I don't care if I miss anything cool. Bye" He ran out before anyone could react to him. Mittens woke up from the smell of burnt metal, and jumped off the top of the couch to see what happened. But dashed back to the couch, and lay next to blue, due to the fumes, which made her feel lightheaded. "All duuuuneeeee!!!" Darren called. He opened the oven up, and tons of smoke came out, which made the alarm go off. Fanning it wasn't enough, so Darren got some air freshener, to deal with it, which made the alarm stop. "oooh weee!!" He paused to cough a bit, and grabbed the now rusted robot out of the oven. "Dinner is served! Eat up" Everyone (exept for tobey, sonic, pinkie pie, and nerdy) got up to see what the smug nerd had done to the loved hexagon, known to Bluestar as a crush. "Ta da! Isn't it beautiful?" Darren took one look at screwy, and laughed untill his hand was on his stomach, halfway on the floor, basicly screeching like some sort of bird. Bluestar's eyes darted over to her now perished "boy friend", her ears twitched......then she fell to pieces. "NOOOOOOO!!!! y-you killed him you monster! What even are you?!" She screamed at him, tears dripping all the way down to her neck. Pikachu fainted from shock upon hearing a uselly happy cat, sobbing her eyes out. "I call myself..." he snorted, trying not to burst out again. "An avrage guy" he continued. "You stupid Potato Donkey!!" The grey cat hissed."P-Potato.....Donkey?!" Darren was confused, until he relised that said "potato donkey" was him, but he still didn't say anything related to that statement. "Come on, robot boy, your belly wants this!!" Tobey look at him, terrified and shocked. "Well, I was having some belly growls a few mins ago, probably due to my water fasting, but no." He managed to say without screaming in fear. "More for me" Darren cut threw the guts of the now dark grey bot, revealing what was truely inside of him. "what the frek is thiz? Gears? What seems to be half eaten food? Ew.." He still licked the inside, though. "this dosnt tast lik metel, it tases like meat, and bleach. MY FAV!!!" The fat nerd began to pig out on screwy, while bluestar screamed like an SJW, and Mittens slowly crept back to the couch (her only safe spot). Darren finished the top half of him, and put the head on and danced around. "loook at meeeeeee, i am dumb as hel!" He threw the empty head behind him, and ate the second part.....with his hands, then the third, once again ......with his hands. "Hey Bluescreech, look!" he said. She turned to look at what was left of screwy, her crush, and friend. And dropped to the floor. Pikachu opened his eyes, remembered what was going on, and vomited onto the bin, and ran back to the sofa. Darren, patted himself on the belly, walked back to the living room as if nothing happened , while Mokey's Show droned on in the background. weenie 2: Tobey's Electric Kinky Robot 7 Granddad Adventure Bluestar got up, looked around and remembered what happened, and continued to bawl, until she pooped on the ground. "OOOOOOH DAMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Blehstarch crapped! You see this, Theo?" Darren cried. "Whaaaat, firewater! Get off of the computey! I sed u counldnt com wif uz!" "But the innanet is cool!! I found sneezing fetish videos." "Sneezing what?!" toby jolted up. Darren carried the little bottle of wine over to him, and dropped frickwawa on his belly. "Thank you doreen! I have a baed now!1!" "Fierwadeder, my stomach is not a bed." tobey told him. "Boi, ur belly be making cool sounds, im turnd un" he whispered. "WHAAAA!!" he screamed, and threw him on the ground, he didnt brake though. "Bluestar, it's okay." Sonic said. "hes in a better place!" "I DON'T BELIVE IN GOD!!!!" she sobbed, not caring that she had slipped in the crap, getting it on the wall. "leave me alone sonic!" "okay, if you say so." He went back to the mini seat.. To Be Continued..... end, for now Category:Bowser Category:Mario Category:The Best Fanfic Ever Category:LEGOs Category:Warriors Category:Fanfics Category:Tinydoge fanfics